Verschwunden, Verwunschen, Verliebt!
by Hermine-Love
Summary: Harry ist verschwunden. Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Cho machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg ihn zu Suchen. Ihr Anhaltspunkt: Verbotener Wald. Nach vielen Gefahren machen sie schlieslich eine unangenehme Entdeckung...


Verschwunden, Verwunschen, Verliebt!  
  
Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte, der jeden Ruhm erntete, der so gut wie immer im Mittelpunkt stand war verschwunden. Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Harrys zwei beste Freunde, und Ginny Weasley, Rons Schwester, saßen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und dachten nach. Sie würden Harry wohl nicht mehr helfen können. Doch warum? Warum glaubten sie das? War er tot? War er krank oder einfach nur verrückt geworden? Doch es gab keinerlei Beweise, nichts derartiges was sie auf den Gedanken brachte. Es war einfach ein Gefühl. „Also ich weiß nicht was ihr macht, aber ich gehe ihn jetzt suchen!", sagte Ron, stellte sich auf und ging durch das Porträtloch, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an, stiegen auf und riefen im Chor „Ron, warte!" Sobald sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren, schritten sie durch die Tür nach draußen. Sie wussten nicht warum, doch sie schritten genau auf den Verbotenen Wald zu, als plötzlich jemand von hinten rief: „Wartet auf mich! Bitte wartet!"Völlig außer Atem stand Cho Chang vor ihnen. „Bitte hört mir zu", sagte sie. Die drei Freunde, samt Harry, waren auf Cho nicht so gut zu sprechen, da sie die ehemalige Freundin von Harry war und mit ihm wegen eines anderen Schluss gemacht hatte: Dean Thomas, ein Mitbewohner von Harrys Schlafsaal. Sie hatte sich neu verliebt, hatte sie laut Harry gesagt, doch einen Monat danach entschloss sie sich, sich doch wieder in Harry zu verlieben, aber klug wie er war, ließ er sie natürlich abblitzen. Außerdem war er damals schon mit Ginny zusammen gewesen. Danach heulte Cho nächtelang rum und tat immer so traurig, wenn sie Harry sah. „Was willst du?", fragte Ron schnippisch. „Ihr wisst, dass ich immer noch etwas für Harry empfinde und –"Ginny schnaubte. Sie hielt nicht mehr viel von Cho seit dieser Geschichte, noch vor ein paar Wochen waren sie beste Freunde gewesen. Cho sah sie scharf an. „Jedenfalls", fuhr sie fort, „möchte ich euch suchen helfen, außerdem weiß ich, dass er in Richtung des Verbotenen Walds gelaufen ist, ich habe auch noch mehr Infos, also wenn ihr Interesse habt"Die drei schauten sich an. Ron machte eine Handbewegung die ihnen sagte, dass er alleine mit ihnen sprechen wollte. „Hört zu", begann er, „nach der Sache mit Harry ist sie auch für mich eine der Personen, die ich am liebsten zum Mond schießen würde, aber wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen und Ginny: Wenn Harry noch was von ihr wollte, hätte er sich schon längst mit ihr eingelassen, da wird nichts passieren. Außerdem können wir uns so trennen. Und sie weiß vielleicht, was mit Harry los ist."Ginny schaute ihn scharf an, dann sah sie zu Boden und verschränkte die Arme „Na schön", sagte sie. „Aber ich gehe mit ihr. Ich will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, aber eine Frage: Wenn wir ihn nicht finden, was sollen wir dann tun? Ich meine: Allein dass ich daran denke, aber es wäre schon interessant zu wissen!"- „Gut", erwiderte Ron, gab jedoch auf die Frage, die Harry betraf keine Antwort. Hermine machte eine Handbewegung Richtung Cho, die sie anwies mitzukommen. „Du gehst mit Ginny. Und was die anderen Infos angeht", sagte Hermine und schaute Cho scharf an, „er hat sich aufmerksam umgesehen, kurz bevor er in den Wald lief. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden", sagte Cho und sah die drei abwechselnd an. „Wir werden so lange suchen, wie wir können, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zurück und wenn wir es nicht schaffen", sagte Hermine, schnaufte kurz durch und fuhr dann fort: „Der Verbotene Wald ist sehr gefährlich. Wir müssen auf uns aufpassen und die anderen in Hogwarts wissen auch noch nichts davon, also vielleicht beeilen wir uns besser. Wenn alles klar geht, treffen wir uns genau hier in fünf Tagen bei Sonnenuntergang. Egal was passiert in fünf Tagen, versprochen?" Alle nickten. „Gut", sagte sie und ging gemeinsam mit Ron Richtung Verbotenen Wald. Cho und Ginny blieben einen Moment stehen und liefen dann auch in ein anderes Waldstück.  
  
„Harry!", schrie Hermine. „Harry!"Auch Ron rief den Namen seines besten Freundes. Wider und immer wieder. Es schien ihnen am besten wenn sie erstmal nach ihm rufen würden. Sie suchten eine halbe Ewigkeit. Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als sie ein Ende des Waldes ausmachen konnten. Sie kamen an einen Abhang, nicht besonders hoch; nur ein zwei Steine. Große Steine und wenn man so direkt davor stand sogar sehr große Steine. Vier bis fünf Meter hoch, schätzten sie. Hermine und Ron sahen sich an und ihre Blicke sagten dasselbe. Ron fing an auf den ersten Stein zu treten. „Der hier ist sicher.", stellte er fest. Hermine schritt ein Stück nach vorn, bemerkte dabei einen Stock nicht, trat darauf, rutschte aus und fiel den Abhang hinunter. Sie konnte sich aber gerade noch festhalten, sodass sie am Abhang baumelte und es gerade noch schaffte, sich mit einem Arm zu halten. „Hermine!", schrie Ron entsetzt und hechtete zu ihr. „Ron hilf mir!" Er wollte gerade noch nach ihr schnappen, doch es war zu spät. Sie fiel, es sah aus als würde es eine Ewigkeit dauern bis sie unsanft aufkam. „Hermine!", rief Ron. „Hermine, alles in Ordnung?", rief er noch einmal und war schon auf dem Weg nach unten. Dort angekommen fand er Hermine reglos vor. Er hechtete zu ihr und nahm ihren Kopf hoch. „Hermine!", sagte er mit einem traurigen Blick. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. „Ron!" Sie lächelte. „Au!", sagte sie und bewegte ihre Hand Richtung Bein. Ron sah dort hin. Eine riesige, klaffende Wunde tat sich unter ihrem zerrissenen Umhang auf. Sie blutete. Ron nahm Hermine hoch, so dass ihre Beine über seinem Arm hingen. Sie legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals, um sich besseren Halt zu verschaffen und presste ihren Kopf fest an seine Schulter. Stunden, so kam es Ron vor, liefen sie bereits in der Dunkelheit dahin. Rons Beine waren taub und Hermine war eingeschlafen. Es fing an zu regnen; Ron lief schneller. Bei Hermines Zustand war es nicht von Vorteil, wenn sie nass wurde ... wie sie schlief ... so friedlich und so schön. Knapp zwei Meter vor ihnen stand eine alte verlassene Höhle. Ron lief noch ein Stück schneller. In dem Moment, als er die Höhle betrat fing es an zu schütten. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und Donner grollte. Ron legte Hermine auf den Boden. Langsam, damit sie nicht aufwachte. Er legte sich neben sie und sah, wie sie zitterte. Und obwohl er selbst fror, konnte er nicht anders: Er zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn Hermine über. Und während er sich mehr und mehr in sie verliebte, schlief er ein.  
  
„Jetzt mach schon!", rief Ginny. „Ich bin am Ende, drehen wir lieber um!" Das sagte Cho schon seit einer halben Stunde. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Zu Recht, wie sich herausstellen sollte. „Na schön, noch einen Moment dann drehen wir um."Doch in diesem Moment stellte sich ein Zentaur vor ihnen auf. Zur Hälfte Mensch, zur Hälfte Pferd. Er wieherte und stellte sich auf die Hinterfüße. „Oh mein Gott!", brachte Cho nur heraus und stand starr vor Angst, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. „Los weg hier, schnell!", flüsterte Ginny und fing an, nach hinten zu laufen, drehe sich um und rannte davon. Cho tat es ihr gleich. Doch weit kamen sie nicht, denn es dauerte nicht lange und es tat sich vor ihnen noch ein Zentaur auf. Es vergingen keine zwei Sekunden, schon waren sie umzingelt und zwei Zentauren hielten sie fest. „Lass mich los!", schrie Cho. Ein Zentaur trat nach vorn. Ginny riss den Mund auf und flüsterte: „Bane!"  
  
Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Es war immer noch kalt und noch nicht ganz hell. Der Verbotene Wald war sowieso immer recht dunkel, auch bei Tag. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte auf Rons Umhang. Dann schaute sie neben sich. Ron. Er bibberte. Sie fühlte seine Stirn und merkte, dass er eiskalt war. „Oh Ron!"sagte sie. Sie deckte sich beide zu, beide unter Rons Umhang und sah ihm einfach nur beim Schlafen zu, wie er da lag, ganz ruhig. In diesem Moment schlug auch er die Augen auf. Er sah sie an. Ein leises „Guten Morgen"kam über seine Lippen. Sie lächelte, stand auf und sagte „Danke!" - „Für was?"fragte Ron. „Na für das Tragen und das Z-zudecken ... und ... egal!"- „Nein nicht egal, was ist?"Hermine weinte, und es wurde ihr klar. Alles an ihm, jede einzelne Macke, Jeder Gesichtszug und jeder dummen Witz war etwas Besonderes. Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Hey, warum weinst du?", wollte er besorgt wissen, stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. „Es ist doch alles gut", beruhigte er sie, doch sie stieß in weg. „Nein bitte, lass uns weitergehen!"- „Kannst du denn gehen?", fragte Ron etwas eingeschnappt. Sie schaute ihn scharf an. „Nicht so richtig, aber ich schaff das schon!" Das sagte sie noch drei Mal, immer wieder kurz nachdem sie hingefallen war. „Au!"- „Da war eine Wurzel", erklärte Ron schnippisch, er hatte ihr jetzt schon so oft seine Hilfe angeboten doch irgendwann war es auch mal gut. Sie fing von neuem an zu schluchzen, sie verspürte unerträglichen Schmerz und als sie an ihrem Bein herunter blickte sah sie ihre Wunde des vorherigen Tages, aufgerissen. Sie blutete und noch bevor sie richtig aufstehen konnte, knickte sie wieder zusammen. Ron drehte sich instinktiv um und schaute Hermine an. Er stand ungefähr drei Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie lag reglos auf dem Boden, war wach aber konnte sich nicht bewegen. „Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Ron und schnaufte laut auf. Sie schaute hoch zu ihm, mit ihrem unerträglich verweinten Gesicht und nickte. Er ging zu ihr, lächelte und sagte: „Na, geht doch!"Er half ihr erst hoch und dann nahm er sie wie am vorigen Tag. „Du genießt das oder? Das ständige Tragen!" Hermine lachte.  
  
Als Ginny dies sagte wirte Bane. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen, Fremde?!", wollte er drohend wissen. Er hatte eine raue, tiefe Stimme. „Harry Potter erzählte mir von Ihnen. Er beschrieb Sie so, wie sie hier vor mir stehen!" Cho staunte, so gewählt wie sich Ginny ausdrückte war sie es nicht von ihr gewohnt. Bane ging stürmisch ein paar Schritte nach vorn, sodass er mit seinem Gesicht genau an dem Ginnys war. „Harry Potter hat uns an Firenze beraubt"- „Und doch ist er der Junge der Voldemort zu Sturz brachte und euch alle gerettet hat!"Erst war es eine erschreckende Stille. Auch Ginny war es von sich selbst nicht gewohnt, dass sie den Namen aussprach. Nach dieser Stille jedoch brach Gemurmel los, bis Bane „RUHE"schrie. „Ich habe euch nicht erlaubt zu sprechen!", sagte er. Alles war still. „Sogar ihr habt Angst vor dem Namen und er, Harry Potter, hatte die Macht, diesen mächtigen Zauberer zu stürzen mit noch nicht mal einem Jahr. Ihr bezeichnet euch selbst als niedere Wesen doch ihr wisst mehr als wir Menschen. Ihr könnt in den Sternen die Zukunft sehen und Harry Potter würde auch für eure Freunde sein Leben lassen und euch helfen, deswegen bitte ich euch das ihr uns helft, denn Harry Potter ist verschwunden!"Alle hielten den Atem an. „Wir suchen ihn. Er ist hier irgendwo, im Verbotenen Wald. Helft uns, ihn zu finden und vielleicht auch ihn zu retten, wenn es nötig ist." Stille herrschte abermals. „Lasst sie runter!" Ginny und Cho fielen zu Boden, standen aber sogleich wieder auf. Jetzt erst merkten sie, wie gewaltig die Zentauren waren. Bestimmt zwei Meter hoch, jeder einzelne. „Na schön wir werden euch nicht töten oder derartiges." - „Wie ermutigend", sagte Cho spöttisch. „Schhh!", machte Ginny „Wir werden euch gehen lassen, wenn ihr etwas für uns macht!"Cho schnaubte, woraufhin sie Ginny scharf ansah. „Wir brauchen ein bestimmtes Kraut", fuhr Bane fort. „Für was ist dieses Kraut?" Bane stampfte zweimal auf den Boden, ein weiterer Zentaur schritt nach vorn und wie darauf trainiert sprach er los: „Das Kraut des Barbaren gibt uns unsere alte Kraft zurück, dieses Kraut besitzt der Baumkönig Tria, der sich im südlichen Waldteil Krona zu Ruhe gesetzt hat. Er hatte noch nie einen guten Draht zu den Zentauren gehabt, das ist der Grund, warum er es uns auf mehrere Anfragen nicht gab."Der Zentaur schritt zurück. Bane schaute Ginny an und nickte. „Was ist wenn wir es nicht tun?", fragte Cho. „Egal was passiert, wir lassen euch gehen, bloß wenn ihr in zwei Tagen nicht zurück seid, werden wir euch nicht helfen, den jungen Mr Potter zu suchen oder zu finden."Ginny und Cho drehten sich um und gingen davon. Das einzige, was sie noch hörten waren die galoppierenden Geräusche von Bane und den anderen Zentauren.  
  
Stunden, so kam es Ron vor, liefen sie bereits. Seine Arme wurden schwer trotz Hermines Fliegengewicht. Sie schlief schon wieder. Um die beiden herum waren Büsche von Beeren. Rons Magen knurrte, doch er wusste nicht, ob er sie essen konnte oder nicht. Waren sie giftig? Hermine wusste es bestimmt, doch er wollte sie nicht wecken. In diesem Moment stolperte er und Hermine schlug die Augen auf. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht wecken!"- „Ist schon gut", gähnte sie verschlafen. Sie lächelte leicht und schaute ihn an. „Könntest du mich bitte mal runter lassen?", fragte sie liebevoll. Er setzte sie auf den Boden. Auch ihr Magen knurrte. „Kann man die essen?", erkundigte sich Ron und zeigte auf die Beeren. „Natürlich, du Dummerchen das sind Johannisbeeren", sagte sie und lachte herzhaft. Ron lächelte und sammelte viele Beeren ein. Es war ein entspannender Nachmittag, sie lachten viel und herzhaft und mit jedem Wort kamen sie sich ein Stück näher. Sie lernten sich immer besser kennen. Der Mond war jetzt bereits aufgegangen. Neben den beiden brannte ein wärmendes Lagerfeuer. „Ist das nicht romantisch?", sagte Hermine verträumt. „Ja", erwiderte Ron. Sie sahen sich an und ihre Köpfe näherten sich einander. Sie konnten nichts dagegen tun und wollten es auch gar nicht. Sie bemerkten nichts mehr um sich herum. Doch dann ... „Was war das?", fragte Ron. Hermine wies auf etwas hin, das sie für eine Weile ablenkte. „Ron, wir haben ein Problem", begann sie mit einer merkwürdig erschrockenen Miene. „Was?", fragte er. „Es ist Vollmond!"- „Ja und?", wollte Ron wissen. „Oh!", fügte er hinzu. In diesem Moment füllte ein Heulen die Stille – und dieses Heulen war erschreckend nah. Er zückte den Zauberstab und stand auf. „Hermine", sagte Ron, „kannst du stehen?"- „Ich hoffe es", entgegnete Hermine und raffte sich auf. „Es geht, aber rennen kann ich nicht", sagte sie und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ein Gebüsch raschelte. „Mach dich bereit", befahl Ron und ging in Kampfstellung. Er konnte Hermines Herzschlag praktisch bis zu ihm spüren. „Auf was bereitmachen?", fragte Hermine ängstlich. Doch in diesem Moment sprang ein riesiger Wolf aus dem Gebüsch zwei bis drei Meter groß. „Hermine!"- „Ja Ron?"- „Lauf!"Hermine humpelte in Richtung Wald. Der Werwolf wurde auf sie aufmerksam und begann zu heulen. Ron sprach einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen, doch es half nicht. Der Werwolf schleuderte ihn bei Seite und rannte Hermine hinterher. „Rooon!", schrie sie und schluchzte. „Hilfe!"Wo sollte sie hin? Er würde ihr folgen! Was war mit Ron? Wie lange würde sie noch durchhalten. Und noch schlimmer: Sie durfte weder gekratzt noch gebissen werden! Denn sonst würde sie selbst zu einem Werwolf werden. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, drehte sich um und rief: „Oh Gott vergib mir, Imperio!" Aus dem Zauberstab drang ein grünes Licht, das mit einer blitzschnellen Geschwindigkeit direkt in Richtung Werwolf strahlte. Der Werwolf hob seine Pranke, sodass der Zauber direkt an ihm abprallte und auf Hermine zurückschlug. Es riss sie von den Füssen, schleuderte sie gegen einen Baum und sie fiel Ohnmächtig zu Boden. Da der Werwolf jetzt die Kontrolle über sie hatte, machte er eine Handbewegung und hob sie damit hoch in die Luft. Ruckartig bewegte er seine Hand nach unten und sie knallte auf den Boden. Das wiederholte er drei Mal, immer und immer wieder, jedes Mal schrie Hermine „Ron!"flehend, als ob sie nicht mehr könne. Der Werwolf wirbelte mit seiner Pfote umher. Hermine drehte sich in der Luft, wurde hin und her geschleudert, doch plötzlich fiel sie zu Boden. Sie konnte gerade noch hören wie jemand rief: „Vertistagno!"Der Werwolf wurde gegen einen Baum geschleudert und ging ohnmächtig zu Boden. Ron stürzte sofort zu Hermine. „Hermine! Hermine, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Hermine stöhnte. Er nahm sie in den Arm. Doch in dem Moment hatte der Werwolf sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Er stand auf, während Ron mit der einen Hand die reglose Hermine hielt, mit der anderen mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Werwolf zeigte. „Lass uns in Frieden!", schrie er und seltsamerweise schien der Werwolf genug zu haben, denn er verschwand in die Tiefen des Waldes. Ron steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, um sich wieder Hermine zuzuwenden. Er nahm sie jetzt mit beiden Armen und legte sie neben das Lagerfeuer. Er nahm seinen Umhang und legte ihn ihr über, wobei er sie besorgt musterte. „Es ist alles meine Schuld, ich konnte ihn nicht mal mehr aufhalten und jetzt bist du ohnmächtig wegen mir. Was hasst du schon alles getan für mich, so vieles und ich konnte diesen Werwolf nicht mal davon abhalten dich anzugreifen ... Ich würde dir die Schmerzen abnehmen, wenn ich könnte! Oh, ich wünschte, du könntest mich hören!", er schluchzte und schließlich liefen ihm Tränen die Wange hinunter. „Hermine ich lie -"- „Oh, ich kann dich sehr gut hören", sagte Hermine leise. Ron schreckte auf. „Hermine!" Er umarmte sie und ließ wieder von ihr ab. „Oh Hermine, es tut mir so leid!" - „Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht", sagte sie. „Das ist es ja gerade, ich habe nichts getan. Du würdest jetzt nicht so hier liegen, wenn ich ihn abgehalten hätte!"- „Weißt du was das Wichtigste ist?", unterbrach Hermine ihn. „Dass es dir gut geht, und vor allen Dingen, dass keiner von uns gekratzt wurde!"Ron nickte. „Schon dich, wir werden morgen erstmal warten. Ich kümmere mich um dich!"- „Okay", sagte Hermine und streichelte Ron kurz über die Wange. Ron legte sich zu ihr auf die Seite, legte seinen einen Arm über sie. Hermine hielt seine Hand fest in ihren Händen. Sie schliefen im gemeinsamen Glück ein.  
  
„Weil du dein Maul immer soweit aufreisen musst!", beschwerte sich Cho. Sie beide schritten seit Stunden durch das Gebiet Krona. Gerade schleppten sie sich einen Berg hinauf. „Ich will ihnen doch nur helfen!", erwiderte Ginny schnaufend. „Aber warum? Ich meine was geht uns das an? Es sind doch nur Tiere!"Ginny drehte sich um. „Nur Tiere?", wiederholte Ginny empört. „Nur Tiere? Es sind sehr faszinierende Lebewesen und wahrscheinlich klüger als wir beide zusammen! Außerdem bin ich ihnen sehr dankbar, dass sie damals Harry gerettet haben und das solltest du auch sein, denn sonst wäre er jetzt nicht mehr hier!", schrie sie. „Ich möchte ihnen diesen Gefallen tun. Wenn du das nicht willst, dann geh' doch, aber ich warne dich: Es ist die zweite Vollmondnacht und da möchte ich an deiner Stelle hier nicht alleine sein!"- „Ja, aber es ist so: Ich bin müde und würde jetzt gerne schlafen. Ich habe nicht mehr geschlafen seit wir von Howgwarts losgelaufen sind!", meckerte Cho. „Warum bist du überhaupt mitgegangen?", fragte Ginny. „Falls du dich nicht erinnern kannst: Wir sind hier, um Harry zu suchen. Du solltest dir besser Sorgen um ihn machen oder um Ron und Hermine, als hier so rumzumeckern. Ich glaube, obwohl ich zwei Jahre jünger bin als du, dass dir Harry gar nichts mehr bedeutet, denn dann würdest du nicht mehr so rummeckern sondern dich ein wenig anstrengen!" - „Ich will ja nicht ablenken, aber sie mal hinter dich. Wir sind nämlich auf dem Gipfel angelangt!", sagte Cho. Ginny drehte sich um und blickte auf das nachtbeleuchtete Howgwarts. „Es ist wunderschön", sagte Ginny und ihr Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Jedes einzelne Fenster leuchtete, es konnte also noch nicht so spät sein. Dieses gigantische Schloss war so wunderschön. „Da stimm ich dir zu", sagte Cho und lachte. „Wollen wir hier die Nacht verbringen?", fragte Cho. „Nein", erwiderte Ginny. „Leider müssen wir unter die Bäume, wir sind hier zu leicht zu entdecken. Ich bin auch am Ende", sagte Ginny und beendete damit ihre Ansprache. „Du, Cho", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Meinst du, sie vermissen uns?"- „Ich glaube, sie machen sich große Sorgen, ausgenommen Malfoy vielleicht", entgegnete Cho und lachte. Als sie ein Stück weiter nach unten schritten, bemerkten sie im Wald eine Lichtung. „Da!", sagte Ginny und lief darauf zu. „Hier können wir rasten. Es ist verdeckt vom Wald und wir sind nah an einem kleinen Fluss", sagte sie und zeigte auf einen Wasserfluss der ein bisschen weiter den Berg hinunter lief. Sie schaute zu Cho und lächelte. Doch Cho schaute unglücklich. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie. Ginny schwieg. „Ich wollte dir Harry damals wegnehmen, nur weil ich Trost brauchte. Ich habe ihn, als wir zusammen waren, erst nur ausgenutzt, doch jetzt liebe ich ihn. Aber er gehört dir!"Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Schluchzend fuhr sie fort: „Du hattest mit allem Recht, was du gesagt hast, mit allem. Es tut mir leid!"Sie schaute zu Boden. Ginny ging auf sie zu. „Angenommen", sagte sie und lächelte. Cho schaute auf und lächelte ebenfalls. Ein lautes Krachen unterbrach die Stille. Eine hallende Stimme schallte durch den Wald: „Wer bricht in mein Revier ein?! Ich herrsche hier. – Menschen haben hier nichts verloren!"Ginny und Cho sahen sich um. Ginny ging einen Schritt nach vorn und sagte: „Es tut uns leid, sprechen wir mit dem Baumkönig Tria?" - „Ja", sagte er. „Kommt zu mir. Ich werde ich euch nichts tun." Zu Ginnys Verwunderung tat Cho diesmal den ersten Schritt. „Ihr wolltet mich etwas fragen, oder?", fragte Tria. „Ja", erwiderte Cho. Obwohl sie sein Aussehen in dieser Dunkelheit nicht sah, machte sie sich ein Bild von ihm. Da seine Stimme gewaltig war und durch alle Bäume schallte, ging sie davon aus, dass er nicht gerade klein war. Nun ging auch Ginny ein paar Schritte nach vorn. Sie beide liefen tiefer in den Wald, immer der Stimme nach, bis ihnen eine Menge Schlingpflanzen den Weg versperrte. Sie beide sahen sich an und Cho versuchte die ersten paar Schlingen wegzureißen, doch sie wurde zwei Meter zurückgeschleudert. „Cho!"Ginny hechtete zu ihr. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und half ihr auf die Beine. „Geht schon", erwiderte sie und schritt auf die Schlingpflanzen zu. „Ähm, Tria? König Tria?", sagte Cho und schaute fragend in den Wald. „Ja, junge Hexen, ich höre euch an", hallte seine Stimme durch den Wald. „Können sie uns bitte helfen, wir kommen hier – nun ja – nicht ganz weiter", erklärte Cho die Lage und deutete mit angewidertem Blick auf die Schlingpflanzen. „Nun ja, ihr kommt doch von Hogwarts, oder?", fragte Tria. „Ja", sagte Ginny. „Gut, wie wäre es denn mit euren Zauberstäben? Ihr seit doch nicht umsonst auf Hogwarts, oder?" Jetzt, wo er es sagte, erschien es als das Normalste der Welt, einfach die Zauberstäbe rausholen und loszaubern. „Und schmollt in der Sonne", flüsterte Ginny. „Was?", fragte Cho. „Das ist keine normale Schlingpflanze, das ist eine Teufelsschlinge! Hermine hat mir da so etwas beigebracht, wie ging das noch gleich?"Ginny überlegte eine Weile und schrie plötzlich „Teufelschlinge, Teufelsschlinge sie tötet voll Wonne, aber schmollt in der Sonne!"Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Pflanze und sagte: „Lumos Solem!"Ein weißer Lichtstrahl drang aus ihrem Zauberstab, die Pflanze wich zurück und gab einen Weg frei. Ginny schaute zu Cho und lächelte. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab ein und ging den Weg entlang, Cho hechtete ihr nach. Sie kamen an eine Lichtung, auf der ein riesiger Baum stand. Ein Baum mit sonderbarer Rinde. Die Rinde war zu einem Gesicht geformt, wenn sie ihre Fantasy nicht täuschte. „Wie schön, ihr habt zu mir gefunden. Meine Kinder erzählten mir von euch, dass ihr kommen würdet, kommen um das Kraut des Barbaren zu holen. Für die Zentauren", sagte er immer noch ruhig und gelassen. Ihn schien nichts aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Sie kamen schon oft zu mir."- „Warum weigern sie sich, es ihnen zu geben?", fragte Ginny. Das war nun wieder ihr Gebiet. „Sie wollen ihre Macht zurück, die ich ihnen abgenommen habe. Ich habe sie ihnen abgenommen, weil sie damit Unheil anrichteten ... großes Unheil. Sie wollten Rache für den jungen Firenze, doch nicht an den Menschen nahmen sie die Rache, sondern an den Bäumen und an dem Wald. Sie fällten meine Kinder nach einander. Deswegen ließ ich sie ihnen abnehmen", erklärte er. „Ich bin fair, auch wenn ihr jetzt denkt, ich hätte es nur aus Rache wegen meiner Kinder getan. Aber obwohl sie so friedliebende Wesen sind, eigentlich friedliebende Wesen, wären sie als nächstes auf Howgwarts losgegangen, wegen eines Zentaur. Und wer weiß, schließlich ist ja unser junger Mr Potter daran Schuld, dass Firenze fort ist."Es war unglaublich: Während er sprach, bewegte sich die Rinde, als wären es seine Lippen. „Tria", sagte Ginny. „Er ist fort, Harry Potter ist hier im Wald!"- „Ich weiß", entgegnete er. „Ich weis das, schließlich besteht dieser Wald aus mir, meine Kinder sehen alles, ihr sucht ihn oder? Ihr wollt wissen wo er ist?!"- „Ja", antwortete Cho. „Wo ist er?"- „Nicht weit von hier, ich werde euch helfen, aber sagt den Zentauren, ich werde ihnen das Kraut zukommen lassen. Nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, dennoch entscheiden sie es!"Ginny und Cho gingen den Waldweg entlang und kamen wieder an die Schlingpflanzen, die jedoch immer noch bei Seite geschoben waren. Ginny schaute auf. „Moment", sagte sie und rannte zurück, bis sie abermals vor Tria stand. „Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte sie. „Junge Hexe, folge dem Mond, dann findet ihr nicht nur einen eurer Freunde wieder", sagte er und wenn Ginny sich nicht täuschte, lächelte er. „Dankeschön", sagte sie, lachte, und machte sich auf den Weg zu der kleinen Lichtung, wo sie und Cho sich zur Ruhe legten.  
  
Als Hermine aufwachte, war Ron weg. Vielleicht sammelte er Holz? Oder er suchte was zu Essen? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie setzte sich auf. Alles tat ihr weh, weshalb sie sich auf den Rücken zurück fallen ließ. Sie dachte an das Gespräch des vorigen Tages. Er hätte ihre Schmerzen auf sich genommen. Sie bereute es, dass sie ihn seinen letzten Satz nicht hatte aussprechen lassen. Im Gebüsch neben ihr raschelte es. Sie blickte darauf und sah, wie Ron es durchdrang. Er hatte Holz auf dem Arm und ein totes Rebhuhn über der Schulter hängen. „Guten Morgen", sagte er. „Wie geht es dir?" Hermine sah ihn an. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie. „Nicht so, wie ich es erhofft hatte", sagte sie und lächelte verkrampft. „Oh", sagte Ron. „Vielleicht solltest du erstmal liegen bleiben, ich bleibe hier und passe auf. Du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen und dich ausruhen!"Er wandte sich dem Feuermachen zu. „Nein ich werde aufstehen und dir helfen", sagte sie und stand auf. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und brachte ein leises „Au!" heraus. „Nein! Hermine du bleibst liegen!"- „Nein", sagte sie und humpelte davon. „Es hat eh keinen Sinn", murmelte Ron vor sich hin und fing an, das Huhn zu rupfen. Ein Schrei durchdrang die Stille. „Was ist? Hast du eine Schlange gesehen?", rief er. Keine Reaktion. Er rollte mit den Augen und stand auf. Er ließ das Huhn liegen, lief durch den Wald und rief: „Hermine, Hermine bist du okay?"Die Antwort darauf war ein erneuter Schrei. „Rooon!" Es musste etwas Ernstes sein. Ron lief jetzt schneller und begann schließlich sogar zu rennen. Er kam an eine Lichtung, durch die ein Fluss mit starken Strömung floss. Sie musste sich auch immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen! Doch wo war Hermine?! Sie war doch nicht etwa in den Fluss gefallen?! Doch er erblickte sie drei Meter weiter. Sie hielt sich an einem Ast fest. „Hermine!"Er rannte zu ihr, nahm ihren Arm und zog daran, immer fester. Schließlich packte er sie an der Schulter, zog sie raus, stolperte dabei jedoch und fiel selbst hinein. „Ron! NEIN!", schrie sie und lief den Fluss entlang. Er tauchte nicht mehr auf. „Ron bitte!"Sie lief umher, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und schluchzte. Es schmerzte überall. Ron tauchte nicht mehr auf. Wo war er? Sie raffte sich auf und sah über den Fluss. Er konnte nicht weit sein! Da vorne waren zwei große Baumstämme. Sie humpelte hin. „Ron?", rief sie und dann noch einmal: „Ron!" Da, er hing an einem Ast. Hermine versuche, nach ihm zu greifen. „Ron! Hey Ron helfe mir mal ein bisschen!"Er hatte die Augen geöffnet, war aber zu schwach, sich zu bewegen. Er ging unter. „Ron!", schrie Hermine. Sie konnte nicht schwimmen mit ihrem Fuß ... sie würde es nicht schaffen, doch sie musste! Hermine sprang ins Wasser und bekam Ron auch gleich zu fassen. Sie tauchte auf, hielt ihn an seinem Pullover fest und zog ihn hinter sich her, bis die beiden das Ufer erreichten. Hermine hievte Ron zuerst an Land, dann kletterte sie nach. Ron sah sie an und sagte ein einfaches „Danke", dann schloss er die Augen. „Ron bitte wach auf!" Hermine hatte mal bei einem Erste Hilfe Kurs mit ihrem Dad gelernt, wie man einem das Wasser aus der Lunge pumpte. Sie schaute ihn verzweifelt an. „Bitte verzeih mir, wenn ich dir wehtue, na dann los!"Sie drückte in regelmäßigen Abständen auf Rons Brustkorb. Er spuckte Wasser, wachte jedoch nicht auf. „Oh Ron bitte zwing mich nicht-"Sie hielt inne. „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, was du mir schuldest mein Freund!"Sie bewegte ihren Kopf aus seinen zu, gerade in dem Moment, da er hustete und die Augen aufschlug. „Ron, oh Mann!", sagte sie und stand auf. Währenddessen war von ihr ein deutliches „Au"zu vernehmen. Auch Ron raffte sich auf.  
Ron wendete das Huhn über dem Lagerfeuer. „Danke dass du mich gerettet hast, das war sehr mutig von dir", sagte Hermine und lächelte Ron an. „Du hättest dasselbe für mich getan und außerdem warst du doch diejenige, die mich aus dem Wasser gezogen hat", erwiderte Ron. „Ja, aber ohne meinen Dickkopf wäre das nie passiert."Ron konnte es nicht fassen! Sie gab zu, dass sie einen Dickkopf hatte. „Du gibst deinen Dickkopf zu", sagte Ron. „Eigentlich hätte ich geglaubt, dass du sagst, ich hätte keinen", sagte sie wieder etwas schnippisch und laut, worauf ein Heulen folgte. „Wir sollten nicht so laut sein, es ist die dritte Vollmondnacht", sagte Ron und senkte seine Stimme. „Du denkst wohl, ich wüsste das nicht?! Wer passt denn die ganze Zeit im Unterricht auf?, fragte sie und stand auf, die Schmerzen waren gelindert. „Du bist ganz schön undankbar", sagte Ron und sah zu ihr auf „Undankbar?!", schrie sie. „Für was sollte ich dankbar sein?! Ich hasse dich!"Sie hielt inne, für so Vieles konnte sie dankbar sein. Er hatte ihr unzählige Male das Leben gerettet. Er würde für sie sterben. Sie schaute ihn an, eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Ron schaute zu Boden. „Toll", sagte er. „Einfach toll!"Hermine humpelte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Doch er tat nichts. „Es tut mir leid, ich danke dir unendlich!" Doch Ron stieß sie weg. „Nein, dafür ist es zu spät", sagte er und ging. Das einzige, was sie hörte war das Rascheln der Bäume und Büsche was sich immer mehr entfernte. Hermine wusste nicht, wo Ron war und sie wusste auch nicht, was er tat, aber sie machte sich unglaubliche Sorgen. Was hatte sie getan?! Hatte sie gedacht mit einer Umarmung sei alles wieder gut? Sie hatte ihn verletzt, sehr verletzt und so schnell konnte sie nicht wieder gut machen. Und doch – da sie sich Sorgen machte, wusste sie, dass es besser war zu warten bis er wiederkam. Ginny schlug die Augen auf. Auch Cho schien schon eine Weile wach zu sein. „Guten Morgen", sagte sie. „Guten Morgen", sagte auch Cho. Cho stand auf „Tja", meinte sie. „Dann machen wir uns auf den Weg. Was hat er gesagt im Kreislauf des Mondes oder?", fragte Cho „Du Cho", gab Ginny ihr auf einmal entgegen, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß, „es ist der fünfte Tag. Wir haben Hermine versprochen, dass wir am fünften Tag wieder zurück sind!" Cho schnaufte. „Aber erst bei Sonnenuntergang", sagte sie. „Also, worauf wartest du?"Cho lächelte nun. Sie war auf einmal voller Tatendrang, voller Ehrgeiz, so plötzlich. Ginny stand auf. „Was machen wir mit den Zentauren?", fragte sie, während sie und Cho den Berg hinab gingen. „Du hast doch gehört, was König Tria gesagt hat und ich glaube, dass Tria und seine Kinder uns mehr helfen können als die Zentauren!"- „Das stimmt!" - „Was war das?", fragte Cho. „Ich war es nicht!", rief Ginny und sah sich um. Plötzlich bekamen sie beide einen harten Schlag auf den Rücken. Sie drehten sich um. Anscheinend hatte es ein Baum für lustig gehalten, sich an ihnen zu vergreifen. „Hey, was soll das?", sagte Cho. „Ich soll euch etwas ausrichten", meinte er. Der Baum hatte nicht so eine dunkle und raue Stimme wie König Tria. Ginny und Cho sahen sich an. „Ein rothaariger junger Mann ist gerade auf dem Weg in eure Richtung!" Er nahm einen seiner Zweige zurück und gab einen Weg Preis. Die beiden sahen sich an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Ron!"Sie rannten den Weg entlang. Sie hielten lange durch, doch es ging nicht anders. Nach einer Weile mussten sie kurz verschnaufen „Was ist das?", fragte Ginny, während sie sich auf ihren Knien aufstützte. Cho legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Ein Schluchzten durchdrang die eiserne Stille. Jemand redete, doch es war nur eine Stimme. Cho und Ginny sahen um einen großen Baum, ein paar Bäume weiter lehnte Ron an einem großen Stein. „Was-"- „Schscht!", unterbrach sie Ginny, legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und lauschte. „Oh Hermine, ich hab so viel für dich getan und so dankst du es mir!"Ginny schaute Cho mit großen Augen an. „Sie ist so-" aber die restlichen Worte gingen in Tränen unter. „So ..."er schnaufte. „...So wundervoll!" Cho zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ron ist...", begann sie. „...Verliebt in Hermine", ergänzte sie Ginny. „Ich gehe jetzt zu ihm", sagte Cho. „Nein", flüsterte Ginny und hielt einen Arm vor Chos Körper, um sie zurück zu halten. „Einen Moment noch!" Ron griff sich an den Kopf und stütze sich auf seinen Knien auf. „Oh Mann, ach Hermine!"Ginny schaute Cho an und ihr lief eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Er schreckte auf. „Wer ist da?", fragte er, als Cho stolperte und genau in seinen Blickwinkel fiel. Er stand auf und wischte sich sofort die Tränen weg. „Cho", sagte er. Ginny trat hinter dem Baum hervor. „Ginny!", rief Ron und fing an zu lächeln. „W- Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er und umarmte Ginny. „Lange Geschichte", sagte Ginny und lächelte verkrampft „Was ist?", fragte Ron. „Ja, also... später", erwiderte Ginny und fuhr fort: „Also, wo ist Hermine?" Rons Blick war nun nicht mehr fröhlich. „Wisst ihr, ich zeig es euch und gehe dann noch ein bisschen an den Fluss runter, da vorne an dem Stein rechts und dann seht ihr eine große Eiche. Da ist eine Lichtung und da dürfte dann Hermine-"Er hielt inne. „Verstanden?", fragte er. Ginny und Cho nickten und während Cho vorging schaute sie Ron noch eine lange Zeit besorgt hinterher. Auch Hermine saß da und weinte. Sie saß angelehnt an einem Baum. Als sie aufschaute und die beiden erblickte, sprang sie auf. „Ginny", schluchzte sie und umarmte Ginny. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du lebst!"- „Ich hatte das auch von euch gehofft", erwiderte Ginny. „Wo wir gleich beim Thema, nämlich euch, wären", fuhr Ginny fort und ließ von Hermine ab. Hermine schaute sie fragend an. Ginny schaute zu Cho. „Ist ja gut ich geh' ja schon", sagte Cho und ging in die Richtung, in die Ron zuvor gegangen war als er zum Fluss wollte. Ginny setzte sich auf einen Stein und bat Hermine einen Platz an. Hermine setzte sich. „Wir haben Ron getroffen", sagte Ginny worauf Hermine zu Boden schaute. Hermine. „Ich habe ihn ziemlich verletzt, das kann man so schnell nicht mehr gut machen. Ich mag ihn doch. Ich bereue es!" - „Hermine..."Eine Predigt würde folgen, das wusste Hermine, doch sie hatte es verdient. Jedes Wort so verletzend es auch war, sie hatte es verdient. „Ron mag dich sehr gerne, ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, aber er ... er hat geweint. Und er hat sich selbst Dinge gesagt, die...er bezeichnete dich als wundervoll!"Hermine sah auf „w-wundervoll", sagte Hermine. „Und er hat geweint?"- „Ja", sagte Ginny. „Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, als ihr euch gestritten habt?"- „Ich...Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihn...dass ich ihn hasse!" Ginny holte Luft. Ron und Cho kamen vom Fluss zurück. „Ähm, Cho. Wir gehen Holz sammeln", sagte Ginny. „Aber da ist doch..."Ginny hielt ihr den Mund zu und zog sie mit sich „Achso"sagte Cho, als Ginny wieder von ihr abließ. „Bis gleich dann", sagte Cho und winkte ihnen. Am nächsten Gebüsch setzten Cho und Ginny sich dahinter, um mithören zu können. Ron sah Hermine an. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Das mit dem Hassen, das meinte ich nicht so und das mit dem Dankbar auch nicht, ich könnte dir für so vieles danken!" - „Angenommen, Dickkopf!"Hermine lachte. Sie sahen sich an, würde es wieder schief gehen? „Ja", sagte Ginny. „Bitte lass es klappen!" Cho schaute sie verdutzt an. Ein Versuch war es wert. Hermine ging einen Schritt auf Ron zu, Ron tat es ihr gleich, doch stolperte, fiel gegen Hermine und riss sie mit. Sie fiel auf den Boden, er auf sie drauf. Ron räusperte sich und stand ohne zu zögern auf. „Verdammt!", sagte Ginny. Ron griff sich verlegen an den Kopf. Hermine stand auch auf und fing an zu lachen. „Was ist?", sagte Ron. „Du hast da was im Haar!"Sie schritt auf ihn zu und zog ihm einen kleinen Ast aus dem Haar. In diesem Moment wurde sie auf etwas anderes aufmerksam. Sie rannte ein Stück weiter, Ron ihr hinterher. Sie waren jetzt aus Chos und Ginnys Blickfeld verschwunden. Hermine blieb stehen. „H-Harrys Tasche", brachte sie stotternd heraus. Rons Mund klappte auf. „Oh mein Gott!"Hermine ging näher ran. Sie wollte sie aufheben doch als sie sie berührte war Hermine mit samt der Tasche verschwunden.  
  
Hermine knallte auf einen kalten Steinboden und sah sich um. Viele Steine und Bäume ohne Blätter waren hier, Steinboden und schwarzer Himmel, sowie schwarze Wände. Hermine stand auf. Es fiel ihr nun nicht mehr schwer zu laufen oder zu stehen. „Na endlich!", sagte eine Stimme. „Ich hab schon gedacht, ihr findet die Tasche nie!"Hermine drehte sich um. An einem Baum angelehnt stand eine Person, die sie kannte. „H-Harry!", sagte sie. „Oh, mein Gott, du hier? Wir suchen dich seit fünf Tagen hier im Verbotenen Wald!"Sie lachte empört und griff sich an den Kopf. „Oh!", sagte er. „Da habt ihr aber lange gebraucht, nun ja, jetzt ist ja einer von euch da. Jetzt ist ja alles gut. Egal, Kampf oder Freiwillig?" Hermine verstand nicht. „Bitte was?", sagte sie und trat einen Schritt näher. „Naja, ich brauche dein Blut, zumindest ein bisschen was davon, also machst du es mir leicht oder muss ich kämpfen?"- „Harry, was ist mit dir los?", fragte Hermine und schritt nun einen Schritt zurück. „Harry? Welcher Harry? Den Harry, den du kennst ist nicht mehr da. Er ist nur noch meine Hülle. Voldemorts Hülle!"Hermine zuckte zusammen. Harry war besessen. „Harry!", sagte sie. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. „Nun gut, wie ich sehe wird es einfach!", sagte er und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Eripirenze!" Sie wurde in die Luft gehoben, flog rüber zu einem Baum und wurde mit voller Wucht daran geknallt. Der Baum schlang seine Äste um ihre Füße und Handgelenke. „Nun gut, einfacher als ich dachte. Doch bevor ich dir dein Blut abnehme, erklär ich dir das ganze!"Hermine schaute skeptisch. Ein Böser Zauberer, ein Mörder wollte einem seiner Opfer erklären, um was es ging?! „Du willst mir erklären, um was es geht?", sagte sie leise. „Ja, du wirst danach eh' sterben!", sagte er. Harry zeigte auf eine Athame, die auf einem Tisch gleich neben einen brodelnden Kessel lag. „Also", sagt er. „Ich habe mir Harrys Hülle geborgt, und damit ich mir einen eigenen Körper machen kann, brauche ich Blut von einem seiner Freunde. Gut, alles verstanden? Sehr schön!"- „Und was machst du, wenn du deine Hülle hast?", fragte Hermine und versuchte ihre Hände zu lockern. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, die halten. Außer jemand anderes bindet sie los ... Also, was mache ich danach? Ich werde ihm, also euerm lieben Harry, auch ein wenig Blut abnehmen und ihn dann auf meine Seite ziehen, so einfach ist das!" - „Und was war das mit dem Werwolf, der uns angegriffen hat?", fragte Hermine. „Achso, du meinst der, der dich beherrscht hatte? Lange Geschichte, aber ich war es nicht!" Hermine klappte der Unterkiefer runter. „Professor-"- „Ja genau, der gute Remus Lupin, der gute alte Lupin. War er nicht Lehrer bei euch, im dritten Schuljahr? Ich habe einen Zauber angewandt, dass ich ihn kontrollieren kann und er euch angereift!"Er nahm die Athame und schritt auf Hermine zu. „Also, noch eine Frage?"- „Ja", sagte Hermine. Offensichtlich glaubte sie, sie könne Zeit schinden. „Wie könnte man, ohne dass Harry etwas passiert, dich aus seinem Körper verbannen?"Er lachte. „Dummes Gör, du glaubst wohl, ich würde es dir so einfach machen?"Er stemmte die Arme in seine Hüften. „Naja wenn er stirbt, wirst du auch sterben und wenn er verletzt wird, wirst du auch verletzt, aber nur innerlich, also wird es bei dir schmerzhafter, wegen deinem Blut in dieser Tinktur, weißt du?" - „Aha", sagte sie. Er nahm die Athame. Er kam auf Hermine zu. „So, dann fangen wir mal an".  
  
„Hermine!", schrie Ron. „Wir werden sie schon finden", sagte Ginny. „Es wird schon alles gut!"- „Nein, nichts wird gut", schrie Ron. „Wo ist sie? Sie ist einfach verschwunden! Genau hier... Wo ist sie? Ich will wissen, wo sie ist, SOFORT!"Er trat auf die Stelle zu, wo sie verschwunden war und tastete alles in der Nähe ab. Cho mischte sich ein: „Nur weil du sie liebst, musst du hier nicht so ein Trara veranstalten!" - „Ja, aber... was hast du gesagt?", sagte Ron und sah zu Cho auf. „Nichts", sagte sie und tat so, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Ron setzte sich an einen Baum und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen auf. „Ich... Ich kenne einen Zauber, der einen von uns in diese andere Welt bringt, aber nur einer von uns... ihr wisst schon", sagte Ginny. „Ron sollte gehen", schlug Cho vor und Ron sah sie verdutzt an. „Ja, dich mein ich, oder kennst du noch einen anderen Ron?" Ron stand auf. „Wie geht der Zauber?"Ginny zückte ihren Zauberstab „Das blöde ist, dass du an nichts üben kannst, aber wir wissen, wann es funktioniert, denn dann schießt ein gelber Lichtstrahl aus dem Zauberstab. Er ist einfach. Du solltest ihn schnell hinbekommen. Also, sprich mir nach: Borametra"- „Borametra", sagte Ron. Nichts passierte. „Du hast das â€ºa› am Ende verschluckt! Noch mal!", sagte Ginny und wies auf seinen Zauberstab. „Borametra!", sagte Ron erneut, ein gelber Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab. „Gut", sagte Ginny. Cho setzte sich auf den Boden und sah zu. „Weiter", sagte Ginny.  
  
Hermine hielt den Atem an. Sie versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch es half nichts. Er setzte an und schnitt ihr tief in den Oberarm. Hermine schrie. Es fing sofort an zu bluten. Sie schwitzte vor Schmerz „Na tut's weh?", fragte er und zog lächelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hielt die Athame kurz in den Trank und Hermine fing an zu zittern. Ein schwarzes Licht umgab sie. „Ah... es wirkt! Also, da ich dich jetzt nicht mehr brauche...", sagte er und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf Hermine. Er wollte den Todesfluch anwenden, dass war Hermine klar. Den Avada Kedavra Fluch. „Avada Kedavra!"- „Sivense!", schrie eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. Der grüne Lichtstrahl wurde gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Der Baum splitterte entzwei und der Lichtstrahl löste sich auf. „Du wirst ihr nichts tun!" Ron baute sich vor Hermine auf. „Oh, du willst einen Kampf?", fragte Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab auf, der ihm eben aus der Hand geflogen war. „Er wird schnell vorbei sein!"- „Das haben wir ja eben gesehen", sagte Ron und lächelte. „Expel-" - "Rictusempra!" Harry wurde gegen einen Stein geschleudert. Hermine schrie. Es tat mindestens doppelt so weh, wie es Harry wehtat. Sie hing hilflos am Baum. Der Gedanke, dass Ron wegen ihr hier war und auch vielleicht wegen ihr verletzt werden würde, brachte sie fast um. Als Harry keine Bewegung zeigte, hechtete Ron zu Hermine und band sie los. Sie fiel zu Boden. Ron hielt ihren Kopf fest „Hermine!" Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Ron du darfst ihn nicht-" - „Expelliarmus!" Ron wurde gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Nach einem Moment stand er wieder auf und schrie „Rictusempra!"Wieder schrie Hermine. Unzählige Male sprachen sie noch Zauber aus und jedes Mal, wenn Harry verletzt wurde, schrie Hermine. Ron konnte es nicht hören. Diese Schreie, sie brachten ihn um. Auch noch von Hermine. Als Harry wieder ohnmächtig am Boden lag, schaute er mit glasigen Augen zur blutenden Hermine. „A- Ava- Avada Kedavra!"- „Nein, Ron nicht!", schrie Hermine, doch es war zu spät. Eine grüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus Rons Zauberstab und noch bevor Harry richtig aufstehen konnte, lächelte er und wurde abermals zurück geschleudert. Er blieb leblos am Boden liegen. Hermine schrie, lange und durchdringend, bevor sie zusammensackte. Ron schmiss seinen Zauberstab hin, sank auf die Knie und schluchzte in seine Hände. „Was habe ich getan?", sagte er. „Es hätte einen anderen Weg geben müssen!"Hermine schlug die Augen wieder auf. Ron hatte es nicht bemerkt, wie sie in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Wie er da saß und in seine Hände schluchzte, sie konnte ihm nicht nochmal wehtun. Sie sah wie gebannt auf Harrys leblosen Körper. Auch sie selbst regte sich nicht. „Ich habe meinen besten Freund getötet", sagte Ron. Er schwankte und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Hermine krabbelte zu ihm. In diesem Moment wich der schwarze Nebel aus ihr heraus und aus dem leblosen Harry ebenfalls. Bloß, dass es bei Harry mehr eine Art Geist war. Sie vermischten sich in der Luft zu einer Art Gesicht, das dann kreischend fort schwebte. Hermine nahm Ron in ihre Arme. Sein Ausdruck war starr auf eine Stelle gerichtet. Doch da er blinzelte, konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass er wach war und vor allen Dingen noch lebte. Hermine streichelte ihm durch die Haare und weinte. Er hatte es für sie getan. Nur für sie hatte er ihren und seinen besten Freund umgebracht. Um sie zu retten. Hätte sie nicht geschrieen wäre es anders ausgegangen, nur wegen ihr war Harry jetzt tot. „Was ist passiert?", sagte eine Stimme. Harry stand vor ihnen. Ron erwachte aus seiner Trance und stand auf. Er umarmte Harry und sagte „Harry Potter, der Junge der erneut überlebte!"- „Bitte was?", fragte Harry und wandte sich an Hermine. „Lange Geschichte, erklären wir dir später", sagte Hermine. Ron und Hermine fingen an zu lachen. „Haltet euch an mir fest", befahl Ron und hob seinen Zauberstab auf. Harry nahm sich ein Stück seines Umhangs. Hermine wanderte mit ihrer Hand Rons Arm hinab und sah ihn an. Ron sah hinunter auf die fest ineinander verschlungenen Hände und lächelte. Harrys Blick wurde skeptisch, er sagte dazu jedoch nichts. Wie er es immer tat. Ron holte tief Luft. „Borametra!"  
  
Als sie an der Stelle, wo Ron und Hermine gegangen waren ankamen, war keiner zu sehen, außer einem großen schwarzen Hund. „Sirius!", schrie Harry und rannte auf ihn zu. Er kraulte ihn einmal kräftig hinter den Ohren. Der Hund wurde langsam zu einem Menschen, zu seinem Paten Sirius Black. Er war bis heute als dreizehnfacher MuggelMörder in der Zauberwelt gesucht worden. Er war unschuldig, das wusste Harry, doch das Zaubereiministerium war da anderer Meinung. Sein Vater und Sirius waren sehr gute Freunde gewesen. „Hör zu, Harry, kurz bevor ihr kamt, ist hier ein schwarzer Nebel vorbei gekommen. Er hat Cho und Ginny in sich eingehüllt. Sie sind verschwunden. Da ich nicht wusste, was mit euch ist wollte ich lieber warten." Hermine und Ron, die immer noch ihre Hände fest ineinander verschlungen hatten, sahen sich erschrocken an. Sirius sah Harry an und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Es war Du-weißt-schon-wer", sagte Hermine und sah Sirius an. „Er... Harry war besessen von ihm."Harry schluckte, also das war passiert. „Er... Voldemort will Harry nur zu sich locken, um ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen!"Eine peinliche Stille herrschte. „Schön, aber wir müssen sie retten!", sagte Sirius. „Wir müssen für den Zauber an eine Eiche, ich habe da vorne eine entdeckt", sagte Sirius und fing an, in die Richtung in die er gedeutet hatte zu laufen. „Für was für einen Zauber?", fragte Ron und ließ Hermines Hand los. „Na, wie wir zu euren Freunden kommen!"Ja, so war Sirius. Er wollte sein Leben riskieren und Voldemort gegenüber treten, für Leute, die er überhaupt nicht kannte. Nur, weil es Harrys Freunde waren. Alle bis auf Sirius und Hermine liefen langsam los. Nicht mal Ron wartete. Er war wohl noch nicht ganz erholt von dieser Sache. Sirius wollte auch loslaufen, doch Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Sirius", sagte sie ernst. Er drehte sich um. „Ja Hermine, was denn?", fragte er lächelnd. „Bitte, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"- „Kommt darauf an", entgegnete er und lachte, hörte jedoch bei ihrer Miene sofort auf und räusperte sich. „Bitte, hol uns nur da raus!", sagte sie ernst. „Spiel nicht den Helden, um uns zu retten, bitte, wenn dir etwas passiert, würden wir uns das nie verzeihen. Ganz besonders Harry nicht, und vielleicht würde er sogar eine ziemlich große Dummheit begehen!"Sie ließ los und sah ihn an. Er nickte. Hermine lief an Sirius vorbei. „Hermine!"Sie drehte sich um. „Was ist da unten passiert?"Diesmal war es Sirius, der ernste Blicke aufsetzte. „H-Harry hat versucht mich... mich um zu bringen!"Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ron hat mich... im letzten Moment, kurz bevor der Todesfluch mich traf hat..." Sie schnaufte. „...Hat Ron mich gerettet!"Hermine beendete ihre Aussage. „Wow", sagte Sirius. „Ihr seid wirklich... ihr seid wirklich sehr gut befreundet oder? Du und Ron?"- „Wir sind mehr als nur Freunde", sagte sie und lächelte. Sie lief weiter, doch Sirius unterbrach sie abermals: „Du magst ihn sehr, oder? Ich meine Ron!"Sie lächelte wieder und sagte: „Ja, ich glaube schon!"Nun liefen sie beide weiter.  
  
Als sie bei der Eiche angekommen waren, zückte Sirius sofort seinen Zauberstab. Da sie wussten, was sie zu tun hatten, hielten sie sich an Sirius fest. „Sirius", sagte Ron. „Warum mussten wir an eine Eiche?"- „Das erkläre ich euch später. Also... Borametra!" Sie knallten auf einen Steinboden. Für Hermine war es nun schon das zweite Mal. Ginny und Cho hingen an einem großen Gitter. Sie beide ließen die Köpfe hängen. Ron schritt auf sie zu, doch Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest. Er schaute sie an und sie formte die Lippen zu einem „Geh nicht", doch er riss sich los und ging langsam auf die beiden zu. Auf dem Weg schaute er zurück. Alle anderen standen nur still da. Er knotete die Seile zu Ginnys Füßen auf und band sie schließlich ganz los. Währenddessen hatte sich Sirius an den Seilen Chos vergangen und hievte sie auf seinen Rücken. Das gleiche tat Ron bei Ginny und sie schritten zurück. „Das ging zu einfach", sagte Sirius. „Viel zu einfach!"- „Nimm es so hin", sagte Ron cool. „Sei froh, ich habe keine Lust auf... auf noch mehr Verletzungen!" - „Stimmt, Sirius, es ist zu einfach!", sagt eine keuchende Stimme. Sirius stellte sich vor Harry auf. „Aber auch nicht so schwer!" - „Voldemort", sagte Sirius und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Sirius", sagte Hermine. Sirius sah sie an, sah ihren Blick und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg. Er rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Was willst du?" - „Nur Harry", antwortete Voldemort. „Du verlangst, dass wir Harry jemandem ausliefern, den wir nicht sehen können?"- „Oh, ich verlange gar nicht, dass ihr es tut", sagte Voldemort. Sie schauten verdutzt. Auch Cho und Ginny, die jetzt aufgewacht waren, stellten sich vor Harry auf. Ron und Hermine bauten sich ebenfalls vor ihm auf. „Ich werde euch gehen lassen und wenn es auch nicht dieses Schuljahr ist, ich werde ihn mir holen!"Ein gellendes Lachen hallte durch den Raum. Stille herrschte. „Verschwindet!", schrie Voldemort und sie zuckten zusammen. Alle hielten sich an Sirius fest. Bis auf Hermine. Sie zog es vor, sich an Ron festzuklammern. Der ließ von Sirius ab und zückte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Sirius schaute zu ihnen und grinste. Im Chor sagten sie „Borametra!" „Trotzdem ist es zu einfach", sagte Sirius, während sie in Richtung Schloss liefen. „Sirius, woher weißt du, in welche Richtung wir laufen?", fragte Harry. Sirius lächelte. „Harry, warum war ich wohl so schnell bei euch? Warum habe ich wohl Ginny und Cho schreien hören?"- „Keine Ahnung?", sagte Harry. „Weil du in der Nähe warst?"- „Nein Harry, weißt du, ich habe mich hier in der Nähe niedergelassen, um euch im Auge behalten zu können." Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Also Leute", sagte Sirius und drehte sich zu den anderen um, „springt auf!"Er verwandelte sich zurück in einen Hund und bellte einmal laut. Ron nahm Hermines Hand und stellte sich neben Sirius. „Wir ziehen das vor", sagte Ron und lächelte Hermine an. Alle andern stiegen auf. Ein paar Stunden später kamen sie am Waldrand von Howgwarts an. Sirius verwandelte sich in einen Menschen. „Warum wir an eine Eiche mussten wollt ihr wissen"sagte Sirius „Nun ja"sagte ein vertraute Stimme „Wir haben in der Schule, in Kräuterkunde, mal eine Persönlichkeitszuordnung gemacht" Lupin trat aus dem Schatten von Hagrids Hütte „mit Bäumen"Sirius ging auf Lupin zu und sie umarmten sich kurz „Was machst du hier"fragte Sirius „Ich"sagte Lupin „Ich habe Hagrid besucht"Hermine und Ron hielten es für besser den Mund zu halten nachdem was geschehen war mit ihnen und Lupin. Nachdem das Begrüßungskomitee beendet war fuhr Lupin mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Wurmschwanz hatte eine Eiche"sagte er „deswegen bin ich mit euch zu einer Eiche"ergänzte ihn Sirius „Es tut mir leid, ich muss dann jetzt gehen"sagte Sirius „Ich komme mit dir"sagte Lupin und Sirius verwandelte sich in einen Hund. „Danke Sirius...äh, ich meine natürlich Schnuffel"sagte Harry und lachte „Danke auch an sie Professor Lupin"„Wisst ihr"sagte Lupin „nennt mich Remus"die anderen lächelten. Harry streichelte Sirius kurz über den Kopf die andern taten es ihm gleich. Auch Cho tat das sehr widersprüchlich. Sirius rannte in den Wald zurück Lupin ihm hinterher. „Tschau Remus"riefen sie im Chor. „Oh, Schnuffel"schrie Hermine „Danke" er wusste was sie meinte sie war sich sicher. „Ja endlich wieder in Howgwarts"sagte Ginny. „Ich kann es nicht fassen"sagte Cho „Ich habe gerade Sirius Black gestreichelt"Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine fingen an zu lachen. Und sie lachten immer noch, auch als sie in Howgwarts durch das Schlossportal traten.  
  
Harry, Ginny und Ron standen schon am See an dem großen Kastanienbaum, als Hermine und Cho dazu kamen. Hermine trug ihre gewohnte Schulkleidung und ihre Haare waren mit einem Haarreif elegant zurück gesteckt. Cho hatte sich ihre glänzenden schwarzen Haare zu einem Dutt zusammen gebunden. „Hi Jungs", sagte Hermine und gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange, der daraufhin knallrot anlief und verstaunt blickte. Hermine lachte. „Wow", sagte Cho, „war das nicht entspannend, mal wieder zu duschen?" Sie lachten. „Ja", sagte Hermine und lächelte Ginny an, die Harry im Arm hielt. „Der Ansturm war riesig"Harry, Ron und Hermine stimmten ihr zu. „Dumbledore will mit uns sprechen", sagte Cho und wies auf das Schultor. „Wir sollten dann gleich gehen!"Harry, Ginny und Cho gingen vor und sahen Ron und Hermine an. „Geht vor, wir kommen gleich nach", sagte Ron und stand lächelnd vor Hermine. „Das sollte jetzt der Moment sein, an dem wir uns küssen oder?", sagte Ron. Und so blöd diese Bemerkung war Hermine lachte trotzdem. Sie lächelten sich an und ehe sie sich versahen, küssten sie sich. Sie wollten, dass dieser Moment nie endete. Und während sie sich küssten merkten sie, wie ein neuer Lebensabschnitt begann. Der Lebensabschnitt der ersten großen Liebe.  
  
The End  



End file.
